SooMan's Angels
by Nakazawa Ayumu
Summary: Ngintipin lemon, adalah salah satu misi suci para Fujoshi. Apa jadinya Gadis-gadis cantik bak Barbie dolls ternyata Fujoshi akut? SNSD as Yaoishipper!
1. 1st Mission

**Tidak ada couple SuperGeneration di sini! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!_  
><em>**

* * *

><p><em>Ngintipin lemon, adalah salah satu misi suci para Fujoshi. <em>

_**.**_

_**.**_

**SooMan's Angels**

_**::** Nakazawa Ayumu's Present **::**_

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

Satu tetes air mata jatuh di wajah Taeyon tatkala dirinya tengah menatap layar televisi. Berlembar-lembar tissue habis dipakai Taeyon untuk melap air mata plus ingus yang tercampur.

_'Srooott!'_

Mendengar suara yang menjijikan, Hyoyeon menoleh seraya mengeryit heran,"Iihhh.. apaan sih, Taeng? Njelehi tau, gak?" ucapnya kurang ajar pada Taeyon yang notabene lebih tua.

"Hiks.. Hyo-nnie.. a..aku.. terharu.. meli..hat.. anime. ini… hiks.. kejammmmm!" ucap Taeyon di sela isaknya. Ia sesenggukan.

"Ada apa sih? Ada Apa?" Yuri menghampiri ke ruang tengah. Kepo. Alias pengen tau banget.

"Tuw..woh.. taeng-wooii.. nontwon.. anime yawoi.." jelas Sooyoung dengan mulut penuh bakpao yang akhirnya dengan sekali telan ambles masuk keperutnya.

"Memang gimana ceritanya?" tanya Jessica dengan tampang kalem. Di sampingnya Sunny melotot tajam, membuat bola mata indahnya serasa mau copot.

"Cih!" decih Sunny sebal. Ia merutuki pertanyaan bodoh Jessica untuk Taeyon.

Taeyon segera bangkit dan mengambil nafas dalam-dalam siap menceritakan yaoi sedetail-detailnya.

Nah, begini nih sikap leader Girband ternama, punya hobi ngintipin Suju bikin dia jadi fujoshi akut dan suka curi-curi waktu buka situs Yaoi. Kapanpun, Dimanapun, Siapapun yang bertanya akan Yaoi, Ia akan dengan senang hati, sukarela menjelaskannya panjang lebar, menjelaskan inti cerita ataupun istilah-istilah hubungan Male x Male tersebut.

"Jadi... *pip* *pip* *piip* terus dia gituin.. *pip*. Dan akhirnya.. mereka *piip*..." Taeyon terus saja menjelaskan. Secara Dia enggak sadar dongsaengnya pada speechless.

Di saat Taeyon sibuk nyerocos, berkhotbah akan dunia berbau Yaoi, Tiffany tersenyum dan berbaik hati menutup kedua telinga si Magnae, Seohyun.

"Huss.. Kamu masih kecil.. masih bau temulawak, jangan dengar omongan dewasa berbumbu lemon" nasehat Tiff bergaya bijak. Seohyun hanya angguk-angguk sok ngerti, padahal di dalem hati dia udah dongkol banget ngebet denger Eonninya jelasin lemon. Secara dia penganut Yaoi juga.

Setelah beberapa jam menjelaskan, Taeyon berhenti terengah-engah kecapean…

Sedetik kemudian di bersingut di sofa tempat si langsing tinggi tak gemuk-gemuk, Sooyoung yang udah nelen banyak bakpao dengan cara yang tidak berperi-kemakanan.

"Huwaaaa! Aku bosan melihat anime! Donlot Doujin! Aku ingin yang Real! Hasrat fujoshiku membuncah!" teriak lead Vocal ini dramatis, bikin dongsaengnya il-feel. Enggak sadar Taeyon lagi buka aib sendiri.

"Gwini dweh.. GLEK! Kasian juga Taeng-eonnie meratap begini. Gimana kalau kita bantu dia mencari yang lebih 'REAl'? mumpung enggak ada jadwal!" saran Sooyoung setelah menelan bakpau terakhir. Dia kasihan ngeliat Eonnie-nya yang darah fujonya udah enggak bisa diobatin.

Taeyon memandang Sooyoung dengan pandangan Kau-adalah-seorang-malaikat-yang-dikirim-Tuhan-untukku. "Kau memang saeng yang paling baik!".

"Eh? Eh? Apaan tuh? Enggak! Enggak! Mending tidur aja.. ngapain kayak gitu?" sembur Jessica sampe muncrat. Sunny yang kebagian jatah hujan lokal sica lansung nyerocos "Anjrit!"

Mendengar itu, Taeyon manyun dan mengakhiri dirinya di pojok ruangan. Pundung.

"Kurasa menyenangkan!" kata Yuri. Tiffany manggut-manggut. Bibir Seohyun udah bikin smirk mesum ala fujoshi. Gila, yadong juga nih magnae!

"Baiklah, kalau begitu Ayo kita lakukan!" seru Hyoyeon yang entak kapan jadi energik. Semangat 45!

"Tapi… dimana? Emang yang Real itu dimana..?" tanya Sunny agak penasaran. impuls fujonya mungkin udah mulai merambat ke otaknya.

Hening. Semua terdiam memikirkan misi 'suci' yang akan Mereka nistakan, eh, jalankan.. namun tak lama Taeyon melirik Sooyoung, dan nyengir. Dilirik begitu, Sooyoung ikutan nyegir gaje. Tau akan hal yang dipikirkan kedua cewek tersebut, Member lain pun akhirnya mahfum dan ikut bikin smirk yadong.

"Buat apa cari yang lain…" bisik Sooyoung penuh rahasia.

"Kalau di dekat Kita ada Super Junior….." lanjut Taeyon seraya menyeringai. ….. mesum.

**_._**

**_._**

**_To Be Continued..._**

**_._**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Don't Like Don't Read! Selalu banyak pairing Super Generation. Aku tidak suka! Sangat enggak suka. Tapi, Aku tidak mau membashing SNSD jadi kuharap Kalian mengerti.. Aku lebih suka liat Mereka jadi fujoshi!


	2. 2nd Mission

**Disclaimer:** _**GOD**_ and _**SMEnt**_ and _**ME**_!

**Warning:** Typo (s), OOC, SNSD as a Yaoishipper. **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

* * *

><p>"Buat apa cari yang lain…".<p>

"Kalau di dekat Kita ada Super Junior….."

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**SooMan's Angels**

**::** _Nakazawa Ayumu_ **::**

**.**

**.**

Semua terdiam mendengar ide licik Sang leader.

Taeyon dan Sooyoung bener-bener udah enggak waras! Ngintipin Sunbae Mereka sendiri? What The *pip*?

"Babo ya! Gila apa Kalian!" bantah ponakannya si SooMan.

Yang lain ikut memprotes. Yah… walau jika hati Mereka ditelaah lebih dalam, Mereka juga ngebet pengen ikutan.

Beda sama si bau kencur, eh, si Magnae yang berhasil membebaskan telinganya dari tangan Tiff untuk mendengarkan percakapan nista. Ia sangat. Sangat, sangat, sangat setuju dengan ide Eonnienya. Dia bahkan akan melakukan apapun untuk menambah koleksi yaoinya (_yang udah satu rak penuh_)

"Kenapa? Itu ide yang bagus" Seohyun mengambil suara. Namun, beberapa detik kemudian setelah mengatakannya Ia kicep tak berkutik karena menjadi sasaran tatapan tajam member lainnya.

"Kurasa enggak apa-apa!"

"Hyoyeon! Kenapa Kau ikut-ikutan?" omel si Sica.

"Kenapa memang?" tanya si jago dance. "Daripada cari Seme Uke lain, mending lihat yang deket aja! Enggak perlu duit banyak!" cerocos Hyoyeon. Ini dia! Sifat hemat **_-coretpelitcoret-_** ala ibu-ibu Hyoyeon keluar.

Dan akhirnya setelah adu debat yang tak penting yang diselingi berbagai ide bodoh, Mereka-pun bersepakat membentuk grup ala Charlie's Angels untuk menuntaskan misi suci Mereka

Apa bedanya Mereka dengan Charlie's Angels? Tampang cantik, body oke, yang jadi pimpinan om-om juga (Om Charlie & Om SooMan).

Bedanya Cuma satu, Charlie's Angels punya misi untuk menindaklanjuti kejahatan. Sedangkan Mereka? Menindak lanjuti hasrat fujoshi…. ngintip yadongan.

**.**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

"Ini rencana Kita!" bisik Taeyon dengan suara rendah.

Dengan cepat, tangan putihnya membuka gulungan kertas yang sepertinya agak, atau bisa dibilang sangat mencurigakan.

Denah Dorm Super Junior!

Astaganaga! Jessica kaget bukan kepalang! _Aigoo_… dapat darimana lagi nih, si Taeng? Nemu aja benda macem begituan!

"Semuanya berpencar. Setiap grup menyelidiki pasangan Seme Uke yang telah ditentukan." Seru SooYoung.

"Jangan lupa bawa Handycam Kalian masing-masing. Setelah selesai, Kita bisa tukeran video.. hehehe.." lanjut Taeyon dengan wajah yang.._ yah.._

"Sica dan Sooyoung akan mengawasi EunHae. Aku dan Tiff mengawasi YeWook. Yuri mengawasi KangTeuk, Hyoyeon Kau awasi Hanchul!"

"Dan yang terakhir. Seohyun-ah, Sunny-ah… Kuberikan Kalian tugas istimewa untuk mengawasi KyuMin!" ujar Taeyon.

"Kyaaaa!" Seohyun berteriak jejempitan. Hatinya senang enggak karuan. Siapa juga yang enggak mau ngintipin KyuMin? Ngintipin sang Evil Magnae dan Pink Bunny lemonan? Itumah udah cita-cita Author.. dan juga pembaca -_-'

"Kok Aku dan Hyeoyeon sendirian!" sergah si Seksi enggak setuju. Hyoyeon memilih diam. Dia sih anteng-anteng aja walau harus ber'tugas' sendirian. Selidik punya selidik, mungkin dia udah sering dan menjadi ahli melakukan tindakan nista ini!

"Yoona kan lagi syuting drama barunya! Kau sendiri sajalah!" kata Sooyoung enggak sopan. Yuri mencibir sebal.

"Kita ajak Dongsaeng di F(x) aja deh!" usul Yuri tetep ngotot enggak mau sendirian.

"Jangan! Enggak boleh pokoknya!" cela Jessica cepat. Takut juga Dia, kalau sampai ketauan Dia itu fujoshi yang suka yaoian sama adeknya, si Krystal.

"Ih, Kenapa?"

"Ya.. Ya enggak bo.. boleh!" jawab Sica gugup. "Coba deh Kalian pikir Kalau sampai Kita ketauan melakukan hal kaya gini! Kita bakal kehilangan wibawa kita sebagai Eonni-Eonnie Mereka! Apa kata dunia? Wajah Kita harus ditaruh di mana?" ujar Jessica kelewat histeris.

Alasan yang dibuat si Ice princess Kita satu ini, emang oke punya!

**.**

**.**

Tali untuk memanjat, Senter untuk penerangan, walkie talkie untuk berkomunikasi, dan perlengkapan perang (?) lainnya telah sukses disiapkan!

Tentu saja tak lupa Handycam untuk curi-curi rekam lemonan juga sudah siap sedia!

Taeyon memeriksa kembali para 'anak buahnya'. Jessica, Sunny, Yuri, Hyoyeon, Tiffany, Sooyoung dan Seohyun juga sudah oke.

Pakaian hitam ketat ala Charlie's Angels, kacamata hitam ala agen FBI, Pistol mainan hasil merampok anak SD ala Mafia! Lengkap sudah!

Semangat mereka begitu besar, Mata mereka dipenuhi api semangat yang berkobar, darah Fujoshi yang bergejolak, imajinasi Rated M yang sudah nyangkut di otak dan sentuhan terakhir… senyum mesum yang bertengger manis di bibir.

Entah dari mana, Bagai menonton film _James Bond_, Theme song _'Mission Impossible'_ terdengar. Membuat Mereka terlihat begitu dramatis. Dan dengat satu aba-aba dari Sang Bos,

"Semuanya…. Bergerak!"

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**To Be Continued**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Terima kasih banyak untuk Para Readers, Reviewers, dan Silent Readers!

Dulu, pertama kali bergabung dengan FFN, Saya Author yang spesialis humor garing -_-'. Sekarang, malah lebih sering buat Thriller.. Oke, maaf untuk curcolannya! Tapi Aku benar-benar berterima kasih unutk Siapapun yang membaca dan berkomentar di chapter sebelumnya! Jeongmal gomawo yo!

Aku akan meng-update cerita ini saat masa-masa Ujian selesai. Aku baru kelas 2 SMA, dan ternyata masuk IPS itu enggak mudah. Aku bukan newbie, tapi jangan panggil Aku dengan embel-embel 'senpai'. Aku belum pantas untuk itu. terima kasih :)

_Semoga hari Kalian menyenangkan! :D_


	3. 3rd Mission

"Bergerak!"

Sebuah perintah untuk satu tujuan!

**.**

_**SooMan's Angles**_

**:: Nakazawa Ayumu ::**

**.**

**.**

Delapan agen cantik itu bergegas menjalankan tugas Mereka. Jessica, Sooyoung, Seohyun dan Sunny bergerak menaiki lift. Tugas Mereka ada di dorm yang satu lagi tempat HaeHyuk dan Kyumin bersemayam dalam damai (?)

"Pintunya dikuci! Berarti mereka belum pulang!" kata Sunny seraya mencoba mendobrak kasar pintu tak bersalah di depannya.

"Kita ketuk pintunya saja dulu, mungkin ada orang?" ujar si Magnae polos.

CTUAK!

Sentilan luar biasa sadis diberikan Sooyoung dengan senang hati untuk dongsaengnya. "BUOODOOH! Buat apa kita namakan ini sebagai misi rahasia kalau Kita harus ketahuan sama targetnya?!" oceh si Jangkung kasar bikin Seohyun ngedumel.

"Terus bagaimana ini? " tanya Sunny pasrah. Apa niatan busuk- eh, sucinya hanrus terhempaskan begitu saja? Bisa-bisa dia salto lalu kayang dan bilang WEWW!

Jessica menatap para dongsaengnnya dengan pandangan meremehkan. " Halah! Gitu aja nyerah! Harusnya kalian pacu otak kalian untuk menjebol pintu ini!"

Denger Sica mengejek begituan, bikin tiga orang lainnya dongkol. Tadi siapa yang bilang males ikutan dan lebih memilih buat ngorok di kasur?

"Emang Lu punya ide?" semprot Sunny enggak sabar.

"Sebagai seorang professional, harusnya kalian punya peralatan lengkap!"

Tiga pasang mata menyipit sipit. Memang Sica punya peralatan asli kaya agen FBI beneran? Pistol yang tersempil di kantong mereka aja pisol mainan. Niatnya Cuma buat gaya-gayaan buat menunjang tugas nista mereka.

Jessica tersenyum sumbing. Tangannya bergerak menyusuri rambutnya yang coklat. Mengambil sesuatu yang terselip di sana. Sebuah jepitan rambut berwarna hitam.

"Kalian harus sering-sering membaca novel detective, atau nonton MV-nya SHINee yang Sherlock! Biar kaya aku!" ucap Sica menasehati sok bijak sambil mencoba mengorek-ngorek lubang pintu dengan jepitannya.

Tida dongsaeng di belakangnya menatap datar. MV- Sherlocknya SHINee? Dia mau promosiin dirinya atau bagaimana? Lagipula trik cungkil begituan kan biasanya dipakai para penjahat? Halah, sebodo teuing, Penjahat? Samalah kaya mereka!

**.**

**.**

"Pintunya dikuci!"

"Enggak usah khawatir, lewat ventilasi udara sajalah!" kata Hyoyeon tegas.

Sepertinya Team yang di sini lebih elit dan lebih bisa diandalkan… hem..

**.**

**.**

Sooyoung. Sunny, dan Seohyun bergegas menghambur ke dalam ruangan, meninggalkan Jessica yang jengkel karena jepitannya yang patah (akibat pemaksaannya terhadap cungkilan membuka pintu). "Cepat pasang kamera tersembunyinya! Temukan kamar mereka juga! Pasang di sana juga!" seru Sooyoung sibuk.

"Pasang benda-benda seperti ini? Bukannya illegal?" tanya Seohyun ragu.

"Pasang kamera tersembunyi memang illegal, tapi merekam lemon, enggak kan?" ucap Sunny teguh sok bijak, membuat Seohyun tersenyum senang.

"Kamar mereka yang mana?" tanya Jessica.

"Enggak perlu dicari, Aku dan Seohyun tinggal masuk ke kamar berwarna pink, aku yakin itu kamar Sungmin-oppa!" Sunny beranjak pergi menarik Seohyun ke sebuah kamar bernuansa 'girly' itu.

'Astaga!' Seohyun memekik senang bisa dibayangkan betapa manisnya Sungmin tinggal di kamar ini dan Kyuhyun dan lalu.. AAahh…

Setelah memasang kamera entah dimana, Mereka memutuskan untuk segera mencari tempat persembunyian yang bikin pewe. Yah.. dengan beribu alasan yang tidak masuk akal, kolong tempat tidur menjadi pilihan mereka.

"Kau yakin Mereka akan berthis and that malam ini?" tanya Sunny.

Pertanyaan itu tidak ditanggapi Si Magnae. Matanya yang sibuk jelilitan melirik benda-benda di sekitarnya menjadi melamun memikirkan sesuatu.

_**(FlashBack On)**_

"Gara-Gara Kau nih!" maki Kyuhyun tak sabar di sebuah ruang ganti setelah mereka konser bersama.

"Maksud Oppa apa sih?" ucap Seohyun manyun cemberut dengan leher ditekuk.. dia baru saja masuk ke ruang ganti Super Junior, berharap melihat adegan lovey-dovey pasangan favoritnya.

"Lihat nih!" seru Kyuhyun menyodorkan handphone touch screennya pada Seohyun. Seohyun meliriknya dan berdecih.

Sialan! Berita ini lagi! Gosip itu lagi! Berita mengenai kedekatannya dengan Kyuhyun yang tersebar luar di situs-situs internet, foto dirinya yang diedit bersama Kyuhyun. 'Duh! Capek deh!' keluh Seohyun kesal. Kenapa sih, orang-orang sering buat yang seperti itu? Memasangkannya dengan Kyuhyun , menggembar-gemborkan SeoKyu!

SeoKyu Couple! Demi jenggot Merlin! Atau demi bulu ketek Changmin-oppa yang lebat itu! Ia tidak suka! Seohyun tidak suka gossip murahan begini! Dirinya mendekati Kyuhyun! Hah! Salazar Slytherin! Dia tidak akan berani! Mau ditaruh mana mukanya nanti bila berhadapan dengan Sungmin-oppa kalau ia merebut seme miliknya?

Air BAH! Tidak taukah orang-orang ini kalau dirinya KyuMin shipper?! HEL to the LOH!kalau ada gossip SeoKyu, gimana nasibnya? Membuat Sungmin marah lalu berantem dengan Kyuhyun, lalu mereka pisah ranjang, lalu tidak melakukan 'pip' begitu? SSSHHH.. Seohyun mendesis.

"Ini salah paham Oppa!" ujar Seohyun. Dia harus segera menjelaskan ini juga pada pemuda manis bergigi kelinci yang tengah cemberut di pojok ruangan.

"Kalau begini, Aku bisa tidak dapat jatah dari sungmin.. lalu 'itu' ku yang super harus diapakan ?" Kyuhyun tertentuk lesu melihat ke bawah celananya.

Seohyun meratap kasihan padanya. Ah, semuanya gara-gara SeoKyu shipper! Seohyun menggerutu sebal. Ia harus segera menjelaskan juga kesalahpahaman ini pada Sungmin. Ia tidak boleh menghentikan mimpi-mimpinya! Ia harus membuat SUngmin kembali pada Kyuhyun, Semenya yang berkualitas itu!

Ah… Dua magnae ini..

_**(Flashback Off)**_

"Hey! Jangan melamun dengan mulut terbuka begitu! Aku capek mengusir lalat-lalat yang mau masuk ke dalam mulutmu!" omel Sunny.

Seohyun yang sara akan kenang masa lampaunya menoleh Eonni-nya. "Eonnie.. Kau pikir kita aman di bawah sini? Di bawah tempat tidur?" tanyanya.

Pikirannyakembali melayang. Bukannya apa, Ia senang kalau bisa melihat KyuMin lemonan. Tapi, Ia juga mencemaskan nyawanya! Bagaimana kalau mood KyuMin dalam bercinta sedang menggebu-gebu dan melakukan 'itu' dengan perasaan yang cethar membahana? Bukan hanya dorm ini saja yang berguncang! Kasur ini juga akan bergoyang! Dan Dia dan Sunnya sedang berada tepat di bawahnya? Bagaimna kalau tempat tidur ini ambruk karena kekuatan Kyuhyun yang luar biasa? Tidak! Tidak mau! Ia tidak mau mati sebelum nonton semua episode Yaoi dari seluruh dunia!

_'2 Member SNSD tergeletak Tak Bernyawa di Bawah Kolong Tempat Tidur'_

Membayangkan judul artikel di Koran tersebut membuat Seohyun bergidik ngeri. Tidak elit sekali?!

"Hey! Kau pasti membayangkan yang aneh-aneh lagi!" bisik Sunny yang memperbaiki posisi tengkurapnya. Ia harus bertahan! Demi 'Surga indah' yang akan menatinya di atas sana! (baca: tempat tidur KyuMin)

Seohyun yang ketahuan berpikir mesum tersenyum malu-malu centil… tampangnya yang sekarang ini 'kemayu' kata orang jawa bilang.

"PSSTT! Ada yang datang!" dan dimulailah kesenangan duniawi mereka berdua.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Halo! Semuunya! Sudah berapa lama aku menelantarkan fic ini? Astaga, Aku benar-benar minta maaf.. Oh iya.. aku tau Yuri itu Lesbian. tapi yang kumaksudkan dalam chapter 2 lalu, Sica enggak mau Adiknya tau kalau dia suka 'Yaoi' bukan Sica sama Krystal Yurian.. -_-'. Silahkan reviewnya... Terima apapun kecuali Bashing Pairing yah! ;)

**Satus: HIATUS**

_Kedip centil,_

Diinaa Ajeng Puspita


End file.
